Goliath
Goliath is the leader of the Manhattan Clan and the primary protagonist from Gargoyles. He is also the love interest of Elisa Maza. He is voiced by Keith David. Background Physical Description Goliath is a gargoyle with lavender skin and long brown hair, also wearing a dark brown loincloth that is held up by a black belt. When idle, he keeps his wings folded cape-like, but will open them if angered or in flight. He has two horn-like structures on his forehead. Occasionally, he'll wear a microphone to communicate with others when out on patrol. Personality Goliath has a great deal of pride and affection for his clan. He is willing to avenge the severe injury of his clan members and prove himself if he is accused of any crimes, the former in regards to those who threaten and harm his loved ones out of malice, the latter to prove to humans that they, the Gargoyles, respected the humans' law and order. He remains mostly serious, showing very little humor. Goliath also acts as a father figure to the younger gargoyles. Originally having trouble adapting to the modern world, Goliath has quickly learned the new laws and technology of the world. ﻿He still maintains a firm belief in "protecting the castle", at first stubbornly claiming Castle Wyvern to be rightfully his and his clan's until they convinced him it was suicide to remain there. He later expressed to them that all of Manhattan was their "castle", their protectorate. Upon meeting his biological daughter Angela, Goliath was initially uncomfortable by her interest in their biological connection, both because gargoyle children are traditionally regarded as belonging to the whole clan (being an actual parent was foreign to him) and because he feared how she might react if she discovered that Demona was her biological mother. However, after a talk with Elisa's mother Diane Maza, she helped him better understand the bond between parent and child, and he accepted Angela as his daughter. Over the course of the series, Goliath has mutually fallen in love with Elisa Maza, feelings that have been uneasy between them because of their being of different species. Eventually, they get pass these doubts and confess their true feelings for each other in the three-part Season 2 finale and become a couple for the rest of the third and finale season of the show. Disney Parks According to this website, Goliath is, or was at one time, a meetable character at the Disney Parks. Notes *Goliath appeared in all but three episodes of the series: **"The Silver Falcon," "Kingdom" and "Pendragon." *Goliath was the leader of the Wyvern Clan for just ten years before the Massacre. *Goliath was not part of the original comedy development of Gargoyles. He first appeared as the title character of "The Gargoyle," the first attempt at turning the show into an action-drama. In this proposed show, "the gargoyle" was the immortal magical creation of an evil wizard who becomes a hero in the modern world. *Goliath did not name himself (names are/were not a concept gargoyles fully understood). He was given the name by the people of Castle Wyvern. *Some of the names considered for Goliath included "Gar," "Griffin," "Lear," "Calaban," "Othello," "Atlas," "Stone," "Prometheus" and "Titan." *According to the Bible, Goliath's name is derived from the giant named Goliath, who was the leader of the Philistines and was defeated by David's slingshot. Gallery External links *Goliath at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Scottish characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters who fly Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Immortal Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Time travelers Category:Mystical animals Category:Darkwing Duck comic book cameos